


Threefold

by zalzaires



Category: Pathologic
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing good for her in oneness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold

1

Her time as one person is very short. Maybe it never happened at all. There are memories, or premonitions: bodies prostrated and her hands reaching up to the heavens above. She beseeches and condemns at once, as one. It sends her heart spluttering.

She is a new thing boiling over with ancient blood as she climbs out of the grave. Already there is dirt under her nails.

 

2

The words tumble from her mouth and steal strength from her in that moment: there is something gone when she declaims innocence to Alexander. It is done, simple as that: she has a twin who is alike to her in every way, but would do such terrible things that Klara could never consider. She is a miracle worker. She announces to everyone from then on that she is the beseecher.

There are bodies on the ground all the same.

 

3

When she learns that rather than two, she is threefold – things make more sense. There is more power in threes. The undead that welcomes her as sister is open to what it is: raw and honest in ways she could never afford. Honesty, instead, is what she fished out from others. Was this why she collected hooks – to reclaim a piece separate from herself, the leftover she left behind?

But the albino is gone almost as soon as they have met. She realizes that this is how things will have to be: her rawness should be sanded away. The pieces that she casts off ought to stay separate. There is nothing good for her in oneness.


End file.
